


HMMARCW (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Werewolves 101 (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Writer Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Mi estudiante piensa que todos los hombres lobo se ponen cachondos en la luna llena. Cosa que hemos desacreditado hace setenta y cinco años. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, viviendo con su cabeza en un cubo de abejas?Parece que la boca del hombre lobo se contrae. —Probablemente sea difícil escribir un ensayo con la cabeza en un cubo de abejas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Werewolves 101 (Traduccion) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918369
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	HMMARCW (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [HMMARCW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573392) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



No hay espacios en la cafetería.

Stiles realmente no debería sorprenderse, es domingo por la mañana, lo que significa que es tiempo de resaca, lo que hace que todos los estudiantes que están despiertos intentan ingresar, y además, toman un café que es mejor y más barato que el de Starbucks, pero de alguna manera lo está. Porque planeaba simplemente venir un domingo por la noche (es como un brunch, pero por momentos) y revisar los papeles, y parece que el sueño se está yendo rápidamente.

La mitad de una mesa está libre. Ocupada por un chico caliente. Quién (probablemente) no es un estudiante. Sus sueños tienen una oportunidad.

Stiles se acerca rápidamente, porque no hay forma de que alguien más intente arrebatar la primera oportunidad que tienen (y es increíble que ya lo hayan hecho), se detiene detrás de la silla libre y abre la boca (que es tipo de siempre un error). —Hola. ¿Me puedo sentar? Quiero decir, normalmente no invadiría porque, ya sé, el espacio de trabajo de alguien es prácticamente sagrado, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer y este es básicamente el único espacio libre y... —Y este tipo está mirando hacia arriba, y es un hombre lobo, y Es por eso que este espacio está vacío. —No importa. Te voy a dejar en tu territorio. Lo siento.

El hombre lobo lo mira por un segundo, luego mueve su barbilla hacia el asiento. —Sienta.

Stiles estaba listo para irse, así que le toma un segundo, y luego se desliza en la silla porque no hay forma de que deje pasar esta oportunidad. —Gracias. Soy...

—Cállate.

—... callando. Me estoy callando Bueno. Buena conversación. —Y luego el hombre lobo regresa a su computadora y Stiles saca sus papeles y se ponen a trabajar.

Media hora más tarde (bueno, treinta y tres minutos, pero no es como si Stiles estuviera contando nada), el hombre lobo levanta la vista de su computadora. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Qué eres un hombre lobo? Tus ojos, en su mayoría. Están reflejando la luz fluorescente de manera anormal —. Stiles sonríe. —Y tengo un poco de ventaja. Soy profesor de Relaciones Humano-Hombre Lobo en NCU, por lo que ser capaz de resolverlo es mi trabajo. Tengo un colega que probablemente podría haberlo conseguido más rápido, pero estoy convencido de que ella no es del todo humana, por lo que realmente no cuenta.

El hombre lobo asiente con la cabeza en su dirección general, luego vuelve a su trabajo. Un brillante conversador, ese hombre lobo.

—Soy Stiles, por cierto. Stiles Stilinski.

Y nada. Así que, vuelve a calificar sus papeles. Lo cual es algo que realmente necesita hacer, porque se supone que debe devolverlos a sus estudiantes el lunes y todavía tiene... catorce papeles increíblemente idiotas para revisar antes de que poder terminar.

Aunque, en realidad, wow, tal vez solo puede fallarle a este tipo por defecto. —Mi estudiante piensa que todos los hombres lobo cambian en la luna llena. Cosa que hemos desacreditado hace setenta y cinco años. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, viviendo con su cabeza en un cubo de abejas?

Parece que la boca del hombre lobo se contrae. —Probablemente sea difícil escribir un ensayo con la cabeza en un cubo de abejas.

Él habla. Es un milagro. —Podrías pensar eso, pero de alguna manera parece que lo ha logrado de todos modos. ¿Tienes un nombre?

—Sí.

Stiles espera un minuto, pero el chico todavía está tocando su computadora. —¿Te importa compartirlo?

—No.

Bien entonces. Es hora de que vuelva a los trabajos. Además, café. El necesita café. Realmente necesita café. —Voy a ir a coger un café. ¿Quieres que te coja uno? Tienen muy buen café aquí. Como, el mejor café de la zona. También solo he dormido cuatro de las últimas, como, treinta y seis horas, así que...

—Literalmente te pagaré para que dejes de hablar.

Stiles realmente ha recibido esa oferta antes, aunque nunca con una voz tan severa. O sexy. Porque el tipo de hombre lobo gruñón e insocial es super sexy. —Supongo que eso es un no al café. Um. No vendas mis cosas en los próximos minutos, por favor. O si lo haces, dame una parte del dinero. Porque a los profesores en realidad no se les paga lo suficiente —. Y ahora tiene una cara adusta (eso es una cosa, lo jura), por lo que debería dejar de hablar antes de que el hombre lobo decida arrancarle la garganta.

Pone una carpeta sobre los papeles (porque en este momento probablemente hay al menos un par de sus estudiantes en la cafetería, y se supone que no debe mostrarles las calificaciones de otras personas) y se para, dirigiéndose al mostrador. Hay un par de personas en la fila, por lo que juega con su teléfono mientras espera, mirando las fotos de Instagram de Isaac, cuyas bufandas aparentemente han ganado algún premio (porque aparentemente hay premios que puedes obtener por bufandas, ¿qué diablos?). Aunque probablemente no le duela que sea un hombre lobo, porque por alguna razón a la gente le encanta la idea de las celebridades hombre lobo. A pesar de que ser un hombre lobo, literalmente, no hace nada por sus habilidades de diseño de moda. Como lo demuestra el hecho de que él hace jodidas bufandas.

—¿Quieres algo?

Y es su turno. Es por eso que no debe dejarse distraer por su teléfono. —Voy a tomar un café macchiato con caramelo. Con caramelo extra. 

El barista (oh, hey, esa es Erica, quien prácticamente le puso café por IV durante la última temporada de post-finales) le sonríe. —¿Te cansaste de tu café macchiato con chocolate extra?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Lo estoy cambiando, tomando un descanso.

—Vale. Eso serán tres dólares.

Stiles se remueve por los tres dólares, luego pega uno en el frasco de puntas porque a él le gusta Erica (a veces) y se mueve hacia un lado para esperar con todos los otros pobres idiotas que necesitan su dosis de cafeína. Le toma un tiempo tener su bebida, pero está bien, porque realmente necesita un descanso de la lectura de la idiotez que son (¿son? Qué es la gramática) los ensayos de sus estudiantes sobre la entrada humana en una manada. ¿Follando con un hombre lobo para entrar? ¿De verdad? ¿Era lo mejor que podían conseguir?

Cuando vuelve a la mesa, el hombre lobo se ha ido, y no está muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

****

El hombre lobo está de vuelta.

Stiles tiene pruebas para calificar, lo que significa que está alternando entre mandar mensajes de texto a Scott (quien está jodidamente enamorado de Kira y enloquecerse porque de vez en cuando no está totalmente sobre Allison) y navegar por la web en busca de incidentes extraños de hombres lobo porque es más interesante que leer acerca de cómo la gente piensa que los hombres lobo son calientes (que es legítimamente de lo que tratan al menos dos de las respuestas de los ensayos)

Y el hombre lobo está simplemente... parado allí, en medio de la cafetería, buscando una mesa alrededor. Lo que es extraño porque en realidad hay mesas vacías por una vez. Pero el hombre lobo no se sienta, hasta que ve a Stiles, y luego se acerca y pone sus cosas en el lugar vacío como si no fuera gran cosa.

—¿Hola?

—Estoy sentado aquí—. Y luego lo hace, sacando un portátil y encendiéndolo.

Stiles recoge sus cosas para que no ocupen todas partes. —Puedo ver eso. ¿Alguna razón particular por la que escogiste esta mesa?

—Es mía.

Oh. Esta es la misma mesa que la última vez que hombre lobo estuvo aquí. Imagínate. —Puedo irme, si quieres. Cogeré otra mesa —. No enojes al hombre lobo territorial.

—No.

Olvídalo entonces. —Bueno. Guay. Porque realmente no quería irme, de todos modos. Es un buen asiento. Buena vista de la cafetería. Puedo ver todo.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de filtro entre tu cerebro y tu boca, o es solo un camino ininterrumpido?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Por lo general, es más el camino ininterrumpido. No soy tan bueno con el control de los impulsos.

—De alguna manera no estoy sorprendido—. Y luego el hombre lobo comienza con su... lo que sea que esté haciendo en su portátil.

Pero Stiles no ha terminado con la conversación (y él realmente no quiere calificar los exámenes). —¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Hay solo… demasiado filtro? ¿Algo bloquea las palabras que salen de tu boca?

—No.

—¿Así que no tienes nada que decir? ¿No te gusta hablar con la gente?

—No.

—¿Quieres que me calle, entonces? Puedo callarme. Si tú quieres.

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco para mirar a Stiles, y es una mirada sorprendentemente caliente. —¿Cómo te las arreglas para enseñar una clase si tienes este pequeño control de impulso?

—El truco es que me gusta lo que estoy enseñando, por lo que puedo mantenerme en el tema. Las clases se basan principalmente en la discusión, también, así que solo recuerdo que es su hora, y así es como me quedo callado.

En realidad, hace una pausa en su escritura (que parece un maldito milagro) para preguntar: —¿Qué es lo que enseñas?

—Soy uno de los profesores de ‘ _Werewolves 101_ ’, que técnicamente se llama ' _Introducción a los Licántropos y su Cultura y la cultura_ ', pero en realidad nadie lo llama, y luego enseño 'Humanos y Hombres Lobo', que trata sobre la integración de los humanos entre los hombre lobo. Manadas y sobre la política de las interacciones interpersonales entre el hombre y el hombre lobo, y mi clase divertida es ' _La popularización de los hombres lobo_ ', que es donde hablamos de hombres lobo en la cultura pop.

—Eso son un montón de clases.

—Sí, bueno, me gusta estar ocupado, y mi clase de cultura pop es solo una vez por semana.

—¿Cómo estás calificado para enseñar sobre humanos en manadas de hombres lobo?

—Primero, es de lo que va mi doctorado, así que tuve un panel completo de personas altamente educadas que están de acuerdo en que estoy calificado para hablar sobre eso y enseñarlo—. Segundo, soy un humano en una manada de hombres lobo, así que, ¿a dónde vas? —El hombre lobo está de pie, reuniendo sus cosas, y eso no está bien, porque Stiles finalmente estaba conversando con él.

Se detiene solo lo suficiente para decir: —No tengo ningún interés en involucrarme en los asuntos de otra manada.

Seriamente. —Whoa, espera, espera. Soy parte de otra manada, pero no vivo con ellos, y realmente no les importa con quién hablo. Una especie de… Quiero decir, si fueras un psicópata, a ellos les importaría, pero tú no, supongo que no, así que no importa. Todos son un poco discretos porque todos fueron mordidos, así que ninguno de ellos sabe cómo demonios ser un hombre lobo, y de todos modos, mi punto es que no tienes que abandonar tu mesa porque estoy con otra manada.

El hombre lobo lo mira por otros quince segundos (como quince en realidad, lo que es un tiempo sorprendentemente largo para mirar a alguien sin decir nada) y luego vuelve a sentarse, abriendo su portátil de nuevo. Y luego sigue sin decir nada.

—Bueno. Guay. Genial. ¿Alguna vez me vas a decir tu nombre?

—No.

Y al parecer eso es todo.

****

Stiles comienza a buscar al tipo de hombre lobo caliente (y comienza a sentarse en la mesa del tipo de hombre lobo caliente cuando está libre), pero al parecer el tipo de hombre lobo no tiene más necesidad de café, porque pasa casi un mes sin nada. Sin avistamientos, ni gruñidos de computadora gruñones, no... nada. Porque esa es solo la suerte de Stiles. Conoce a un chico sexy y luego hace que ese chico desaparezca sin haber aprendido su nombre ni nada más sobre él.

Y no es que Stiles vaya a poner su vida en espera por el hombre lobo al azar con el que se encontró dos veces en una cafetería. Así que él va a una cita. O... una especie de cita. Más bien como una cita pegajosa de somos-dos-tios-solteros-que-quieren-conseguir-sentarse-pero-en-un-bar, donde básicamente el punto es averiguar si pueden mantener al menos la cantidad mínima de amigabilidad necesaria para confiar entre sí con sus pollas.

Está tan lejos, tan bien, que es básicamente que decidió que el tipo no es un psicópata total y que probablemente no intentará arrancarle la polla en un vuelo de rabia a mitad de camino a través de los trabajos manuales mutuos (Stiles tiene una imaginación activa, está bien). Sería bueno que el chico dejara de hablar por diez segundos (y wow, tal vez es lo que se siente al mantener conversaciones con él. Siente pena por todos los que ha balbuceado. Algo así. En realidad no).

—... así que le dije, le dije, nunca había visto calificaciones tan altas, lo que, por supuesto, no es cierto, pero ese es el tipo de cosas que le dices a alguien como él, porque lo hace parecer, sabes, como a ti te gusta el programa, que por supuesto que no, porque se vuelve insano al siguiente ...

Y joder, hay un tío de hombres lobo que camina por la noche en la cafetería-restaurante-lo que sea que sea el infierno-este-lugar-y está mirando a Stiles, y se ve gruñón, pero Stiles se enfurecerá con el Sr.Inane-Television-Shows por aquí, así que sonríe y saluda. Y el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo en realidad se detiene y lo mira por un segundo, como si no hubiera esperado que Stiles lo reconociera o lo reconociera, o algo así, y luego asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Stiles y siguió avanzando.

Esa noche no hay trabajo mutuo, aunque hay una buena idea de pensar en la cara del Sr. Gruñón-Hombre lobo, y está bien, porque...

Porque lo es.

****

Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo está de regreso la próxima vez que Stiles está en la cafetería, escribiendo en su portátil como si el mundo se terminara si no termina la frase que está escribiendo. Levanta la vista cuando Stiles se aleja del mostrador con su macciato de caramelo con extra-caramelo (cortesía de Boyd, quien podría ser la única persona menos propensa a hablar que el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo), luego mira el asiento vacío frente a él, luego vuelve a su escritura, y Stiles sonríe y se acerca porque, por parte de ese tipo, eso es una invitación increíble.

Por una vez, Stiles no tiene nada que calificar (está al día, así que Scott, quien le dijo que no debería estar calificando a las tres de la mañana porque sería ‘incomprensible’. Pshaw. Lo que sea. No es como si leyeran sus comentarios, de todos modos), así que saca un libro y comienza a leer, porque no se ha divertido leyendo en un mes, y lo extraña. Todo es investigación-investigación-investigación (aunque técnicamente esto podría contar como investigación).

Veinte minutos después, ve al Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo mirar el libro por primera vez. La segunda vez son dos minutos después de eso. Y luego uno. Y luego el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo lo mira fijamente, y Stiles esconde una sonrisa detrás del libro porque los hombres lobo piensan que te estás riendo de ellos no es la mejor idea.

En su lugar, solo hace un gesto hacia el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo con el libro. —¿Alguna vez lo has leído?

Un parpadeo.

—Bueno. Tomaré eso como un no, supongo. A menos que estés haciendo, como, un parpadeo para sí, dos parpadeos para no, lo cual supongo que no, así que... sí. Se llama Still Night, y es este thriller sobrenatural del autor D. Hale, ¿has oído hablar de él? —Nada. —Está bien, bueno, él está... supongo que es un él, pero eso es un poco sexista, supongo, considerando que no sé nada sobre ellos, así que... ellos escriben estos thrillers sobrenaturales, y son realmente Fantástico y realista, y probablemente al menos parte de eso es porque es un hombre lobo, o al menos eso es lo que supongo por el hecho de que la única información del autor es un dibujo de un lobo. Y ni siquiera sé si son uno de los, ya sabes, los Hales, porque sería bastante ridículo afirmar que no lo eres, considerando que son básicamente la realeza del hombre lobo, pero también podrías obtener ahórrate porque nadie sabe a qué se parece ninguno de ellos que no sea Laura Hale, y no es como si estuviéramos viendo la foto de esta persona, de todos modos. Y este libro, ¿te importan los spoilers?

Todavía nada.

—Voy a tomar eso como un no, también. Así que este, hay un Kanima, y ni siquiera sabía que eso era algo que podía existir, y es prácticamente mi trabajo saberlo, pero al parecer eso es algo real, por lo que realmente ha investigado, y es genial lee porque no solo es un gran escritor, sino que también lo entiende, ya sabes. Él entiende cómo funcionan los hombres lobo y cómo funcionan las manadas y cómo funciona toda su política.

Parece que el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo se ha vuelto un rojo apagado, lo que probablemente se debe a la irritación que siente Stiles por un autor. Al el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo no le importa una mierda (whoops) o la vergüenza de segunda mano sobre cómo Stiles está en modo fan sobre un autor en público (Whoops). O tal vez sólo se ha sobrecalentado. Hace bastante calor en la cafetería.

—De todos modos, te dejaré volver a tu... portátil. Lo que sea que estés haciendo. Voy a volver a leer esto, aunque intento saborearlo porque aún faltan meses para que salga el próximo libro, y no sé cómo voy a esperar tanto. 

Y ahora se va a callar, porque al el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo realmente no le importan las mierdas de él o de este lector enamorado de D.Hale.

Pero aún así, unas cuantas veces, ve al el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo mirándolo, algo casi como una sonrisa en su cara empapada.

****

El el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo no está allí la próxima vez que Stiles aparece, lo que probablemente sea algo bueno porque tiene calificaciones de proyectos de análisis de la estructura de la manada para devolver de Werewolves 101, y realmente tiene que llegar a la final para Humanos y hombres lobo, y por lo tanto, distraerse con su cara estúpidamente caliente no lo ayudaría a hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

—Espera, espera. —Erica levanta una mano cuando Stiles agarra su macchiato de moca (él ha vuelto a eso, que lo demanden). —Tengo algo que darte.

—¿Es comida? —Stiles siempre tomará comida gratis. A los profesores no les pagan mucho, y además. Comida.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco hacia él, y él se ofendería porque ella es una estudiante y debería recibir algo de respeto y ... probablemente haya más en ese argumento, pero él es solo unos años mayor que ella, y en realidad fue un asistente de la justicia en uno de sus clases, por lo que sea. —Solo quédate ahí por un minuto, y no alejes al resto de mis clientes con tu balbuceo.

Bueno, está bien entonces. Al menos él tiene su teléfono, y... Scott se está volviendo loco. Sobre el hecho de que soñaba con Allison. Oh, chico, esa no será una conversación divertida una vez que Stiles en realidad muerda la bala y vaya a Skype para hablar con él.

—Aquí. —Algo puntiagudo y anguloso lo empala en el costado, y él levanta la cabeza (porque) para ver a Erica empujándolo con un libro. O una especie de libro. Un libro sin tapa, o con solo una cubierta blanca con una fuente regular, y él la toma de ella para que pueda leer la cubierta.

—¿Arco de la Manada Alfa?— Eso no tiene sentido. Excepto, espera, santa mierda. —Espera, ¿es este el arco de la manada Alfa? ¿Es una copia del lector avanzado? ¿De D. Hale? ¿De dónde diablos conseguiste esto?

Erica lo mira hacia su mesa habitual, que está vacía. —¿Lo dejó para ti?

¿Qué? —¿Quién?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco hacia él. —¿El chico con el que siempre estás sentado? ¿Snarly McAbs-a-lot? ¿Le prestas atención?

—Presto atención—. Aunque aparentemente no lo suficientemente bien, porque definitivamente se perdió algo. —¿Por qué el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo obtuvo una Copia en exclusiva de la Manada Alfa? ¿Cómo obtuvo el Sr.Gruñón-Hombre lobo una copia en exclusiva de la Manada Alfa? —Se abre en la primera página y, mierda santa, está firmado por D.Hale. —¿Una copia firmada?

Ella le da la mirada que dice que piensa que es un imbécil (lo que podría estar un poco justificado, porque realmente se perdió algo importante), y luego dice: —Descúbrelo. Estás ocupando espacio. Ahora muévete.

—¿Es esa una manera de hablar con un cliente que paga?

Ella le bufa (lo que, hola, grosero), luego empuja el libro hacia él, apunta hacia la mesa y se aleja. Como esa es una respuesta útil. Pero no es como si él se quedara parado allí, así que se dirige a la mesa y deja caer todas sus cosas.

Pero ahora tiene un dilema. Un enigma. Porque realmente quiere comenzar a leer la Manada Alfa (porque es la jodida Manada Alfa), pero tiene un montón de trabajo que hacer. Trabajo que debe realizarse de manera sensible al tiempo.

Trabajo que sus alumnos pueden destriparlo por no hacer.

Es trabajo para la universidad (¿y no había planeado terminar con las cosas para la universidad cuando se graduó?).

Así que, con gran tristeza, deja a un lado a la Manada Alfa (en su bolsa, donde no puede verlo, porque de lo contrario se burlará de él y luego comenzará a leerlo y luego no terminará el trabajo y luego sus alumnos prescindirían de él) y comienza a escribir un final.

****

Mystery Magic ARC Werewolf (MMARCW) está allí la próxima vez que aparece Stiles, en su mesa, y Stiles se desploma frente a él, sacando el libro para agitarlo cerca de él. —No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias. Mucho. De verdad. Lo digo en serio. Todavía no he empezado, porque preferiría que mis alumnos no me regañaran, pero sé que va a ser increíble, y lo firmaron, así que gracias.

MMARCW asiente con la cabeza en su dirección general, y Stiles le sonríe, porque oye, eso es casi una respuesta.

—Deberías leer totalmente esta serie, amigo, entonces podemos hablar de ello. O al menos puedo hablar de ello y no preocuparme por estropear cosas que aún no se han lanzado. Porque eres totalmente bienvenido a leer este arco después de que termine. Si tú quieres. Si no lo has hecho ya.

Esto le da una mirada confusa, pero no es un no, así que por el momento se calla.

Stiles aún sonríe cuando abre la página uno (después de la página firmada, santa mierda, eso es asombroso, y sí, tal vez lo toca con reverencia en la noche antes de irse a dormir, pero nadie necesita saber eso, y mucho menos MMARCW (¿o debería agregar el hot y convertirlo en _HMMARCW_?).

****

Stiles y HMMARCW llegan a la cafetería casi al mismo tiempo, lo que distrae tanto a Stiles (HMMARCW tiene solo cinco personas detrás de él en la fila), que no es hasta que tiene su taza de café en la mano que se da vuelta y _‘Oh’_ Su mesa tiene a alguien sentado en ella. Y no es que no haya otras mesas vacías, pero es su mesa, y si él se sienta en otra parte, HMMARCW no se sentará con él, y eso se ha convertido en un 50% de la razón para hacer su trabajo con el café que compra en lugar de en su apartamento (bueno, tal vez el 80%, pero eso es otra cosa que el mundo no necesita saber).

Y entonces él se queda allí como un imbécil (porque Boyd está en el mostrador, y entonces Erica no está allí para apuñalarlo con algo para que se mueva) porque un estudiante (mierda, es ese de sus estudiantes, no importa, no, no lo es, es un chico de aspecto desagradable de... algo Delta, y su griego es malo, por lo que le demandan, nunca necesita usarlo de todos modos). Y luego HMMARCW se despega de la línea, se acerca al tipo de SSD (y joder, esto podría ir mal) y gruñe, y el tipo de SSD mira hacia arriba y es un maldito imbécil o no se da cuenta de que HMMARCW es un hombre lobo (o tal vez ambos) porque él rueda los ojos.

—Por favor, no me asustes. Consigue tu propia mesa.

HMMARCW lo mira por un segundo, luego se acerca mucho, y Stiles casi querría estar tan cerca de HMMARCW, excepto cuando él tiene esa expresión, y luego dice algo muy bajo y el tipo de SSD se pone muy pálido y luego recoge sus cosas (sin la taza de café) y se atornilla a la puerta, el cargador el portátil golpea la parte de atrás de su pierna mientras va.

En este punto, la cafetería está totalmente en silencio, y HMMARCW simplemente toma la taza de café abandonada de SSD, la deja en la basura y mira a Stiles. Quien le sonríe y se acerca, tomando asiento en su mesa. Porque tal vez es un gilipollas y no tiene suficiente respeto por los estudiantes (aunque el tipo de SSD era un idiota serio por desafiar a un hombre lobo en su territorio) pero eso fue increíble.

HMMARCW se reúne con él unos minutos más tarde, café en mano, y se sienta en su asiento, sacando su portátil y básicamente ignorando a Stiles, quien está radiante hacia él. —Eso fue fantástico. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Quiero decir, entiendo por qué lo hiciste y me alegro de que no lo hayas desmembrado o algo así, pero eso fue realmente entretenido.

—Me alegro de que te divirtieras— y santa mierda, HMMARCW acaba de hablar con él por primera vez desde su Stiles-ama-D.Conversación con Hale (excepto, espera, HMMARCW no había hablado realmente en esa conversación, por lo que la última vez que sostuvieron una conversación real fue cuando HMMARCW casi se fue porque él pensó que Stiles estaba lleno de cosas o algo así).

—Sí, hombre, eso fue genial. Y ahora que estás manteniendo una conversación conmigo, solo quería agradecerte nuevamente por el libro. Es realmente genial, y no sé cómo lo conseguiste, porque, bueno, es como el libro más esperado del año, pero gracias. Sí. —Él le da otra mirada confusa, lo cual es un poco desconcertante, porque Erica dijo que el libro venía de él. —Me diste el libro, ¿verdad? El AR... uh, ¿la copia exclusiva de la Manada Alfa? Quiero decir, Erica, la barista, ¿la barista? Dijo que lo hiciste.

—Sí.

Increíble. Eso fue realmente genial. Excepto que no explicaba la confusión. Pero lo que sea. —Entonces... ¿qué tipo de libros te gustan? Como este es tu tipo de libro, o lees libros históricos, clásicos, corpiños o...

—Fantasía.

—¿Así?— Y en realidad están manteniendo una conversación, pero Stiles no va a señalar eso otra vez, porque podría detenerse, y eso apestaría. —¿Lees sobre todo cosas urbanas, o te gusta la fantasía épica y otras cosas que no están en la tierra también, porque hay una gran serie ambientada en la pseudo-Roma con magia como la del programa de televisión Avatar, no la película, o supongo? realmente cualquiera de las películas, por Jim Butcher, y ...

—Codex Alera.

—Sí—. Excepto que aparentemente eso es todo lo que HMMARCW tiene que decir sobre el tema, porque vuelve a escribir, y eso no se mantendrá.—¿Qué pasa con los programas de televisión? ¿Te gusta la fantasía, o te gusta la ciencia ficción, porque Firefly es un clásico, y Battlestar Galactica fue increíble, aunque el final fue un poco ... extraño, no es que todo el show no fuera extraño, y Honestamente, podría seguir con todo esto para siempre, así que probablemente deberías detenerme en algún momento.

—Gēn hóuzi bǐ diū shǐ.

—¡Qué ... Dios mío, me acabas de jurar en chino! ¡Firefly en Chino! —Este podría ser el mejor día de todos. Eres un nerd. Como un empollón real, honesto a Dios. Eres increíble.

HMMARCW se pone un poco rojo, luego se agacha y vuelve a escribir, pero esta vez está bien, porque es un nerd, y eso hace que todo sea un poco mejor.

****

No es que las cosas cambien, exactamente, después del incidente en la mesa (como lo llamó Stiles en su cabeza), aunque HMMARCW a veces en realidad le responde ahora, y han mantenido dos conversaciones completas de más de cinco minutos, una sobre por qué Fox canceló Firefly, y uno sobre si Jim Butcher es mejor escribiendo fantasía urbana o fantasía fantástica.

Y HMMARCW es impresionante. Una vez que realmente abre la boca, es articulado y divertido, y puede pronunciar todos los juramentos de Firefly a la perfección, lo que es ridículo.

Pero él no ha hecho nada. No desde que le entregué el libro a Stiles, y no es como si Stiles no haya dejado muy claro que está interesado, pero desde entonces no ha mencionado nada. Como, 'oye, te conseguí un libro imposible de conseguir, ¿quieres ir a cenar?' O 'hey, ¿quieres darme una mamada como pago por este libro que te conseguí?' Porque Stiles estaría totalmente en eso. Dándole a HMMARCW una mamada. O simplemente... viéndolo desnudo. Parcialmente sin ropa. Cualquier cosa.

Pero el problema es que no sabe si HMMARCW está interesado. Dar libros sugeriría que sí. La falta de seguimiento sugeriría que no. Y enojar a un hombre lobo al proponerle algo cuando él no es realmente gay no está muy bien en la lista de cosas que debe hacer Stiles. Por obvias razones.

Y ahora, a veces, HMMARCW se ve molesto cuando mira a Stiles, al menos cuando mira a Stiles y piensa que Stiles no está mirando (pero siempre está mirando, y wow, eso lo hace sonar como un asesino en serie), y eso es horrible. Porque está entristeciendo a HMMARCW, y no sabe por qué, y eso es, literalmente, una de las últimas cosas que quiere hacer. Debido a que HMMARCW claramente no tiene suficiente por lo que estar contento, y también Stiles quiere hacer que se sienta bien (jodidamente bien, y wow, se divierte solo).

Tiempos tan desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Él está llamando a Scott. Scott, que (con un éxito moderado) navegó en una relación con un humano, una lo que fuera que tuvo con Isaac, un hombre lobo, y el comienzo de una relación casi con Kira. Scott, que es tan inconsciente que una chica podría estar desnuda frente a él, tratando de seducirlo, y él solo le ofrecería una chaqueta.

Bueno, sí, esta es probablemente una mala idea.

—Espera, ¿cuál es el problema otra vez?

Stiles quiere sacudir a Scott, pero eso no va a suceder por varias razones. Así que Scott es un hombre lobo. Y no en el mismo lugar que él. —Quiero tener sexo con él. No sé si él quiere tener sexo conmigo. Me dio un regalo. No ha dicho nada ni remotamente, lo que sugiera que está interesado en mí desde entonces, así que no sé si quiere tener sexo conmigo.

Scott le da exactamente la misma mirada que Erica le dio después de que ella le dio el libro, excepto sin el maquillaje, y pixelado porque su internet es una mierda. —Se supone que eres un experto en interacciones hombre-hombre lobo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, de eso se trata mi doctorado. Y mi vida.

—Entonces, si alguien te dijo lo que me acabas de decir: el hombre lobo da un regalo, no hablan de eso, son...

—Hijo de puta—. Scott parece realmente ofendido, como si Stiles en realidad lo acusara de tener relaciones sexuales con su madre (lo que sería un asqueroso, y Melissa es una mujer muy agradable, ew). —No tú. Soy un imbécil. Bueno. Gracias. Adiós.

Y luego Stiles cierra la llamada de Skype antes de que Scott pueda decir algo más, porque se está volviendo loco y no necesita que nadie vea eso. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo. Porque es un maldito imbécil. Él sabe de esta mierda. Esto es, literalmente, su trabajo, y al parecer todo lo que sabe se cayó de su cerebro porque su pene se involucró.

Así que ahora él necesita un plan.

****

Desafortunadamente, los planes no siempre salen según lo planeado (como sabe Stiles porque ‘vamos al bosque en medio de la noche’ se convirtió en ‘mi mejor amigo acaba de ser mordido por un hombre lobo’) y no puede seguir adelante con lo que él quiere hacer porque HMMARCW no está allí. Durante una semana. Y Stiles no sabe cuándo volverá, y se está volviendo loco de todos modos porque los finales son la próxima semana y, por lo tanto, básicamente va a tomar café y Adderall y quizás algunos Cheetos entre ahora y el final de eso (y no debería hacerlo). Terminar con esta mierda, pero los tiempos de respuesta de 72 horas son difíciles con tres clases, más de treinta proyectos por calificar, por lo que aparentemente no), y por eso no es una persona feliz.

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que solo va a la cafetería todos los días que puede y califica la mierda de esos proyectos e ignora el ARC de la Manada Alfa que se está burlando de su bolsa porque no tiene tiempo para leer ahora mismo (lo que apesta porque el libro es increíble).

Pero el verdadero problema viene después de las finales, cuando él tiene docenas de finales para calificar y ningún lugar para calificarlas, porque la cafetería está llena de estudiantes de post-finales que son ruidosos y ruidosos y (en algunos casos) sus estudiantes, que es una mala combinación. Y su apartamento está lleno de razones para no hacer su trabajo, como los videojuegos, y Netflix, y una cama (porque está operando en algo así como tres horas de sueño por noche durante la semana pasada porque todo su tiempo libre se ha dedicado a tratar con Scott, quien se está volviendo loco porque una vez llamó a Kira Allison mientras estaban en la cama (whoops).

Entonces él va a la biblioteca.

Y no es que no le guste la biblioteca, exactamente. Es que... bueno, su madre se ofreció como voluntaria en la biblioteca, y la mayoría de sus recuerdos de la biblioteca, aparte de la biblioteca de la escuela secundaria de Beacon Hills, son de su madre, y es como hospitales, donde hay algo sobre cómo huelen y cómo huelen. Sienten que hace que todo se sienta como su madre.

Lo que no es realmente su cosa favorita nunca.

Pero él necesita hacer el trabajo, y está en el punto en que, si no lo hace ahora, no pasará a las 72 horas, porque cuando se queda dormido no se está despertando durante al menos 12 horas. (y probablemente más como 24). Por ejemplo, está golpeando seriamente la fase de micro-sueño, donde pierde un par de segundos a la vez, por lo que se sienta en una de las mesas con un café de mierda pero fuerte de la cafetera de la biblioteca y se acerca a él.

E intenta realmente no cerrar los ojos.

Le quedan tres finales (y son de los buenos estudiantes, porque los guarda para el final porque son los mejores para leer) cuando se queda sin café. Y a pesar de que estos son los buenos estudiantes, no hay forma de que llegue a leer estos finales sin café, por lo que guarda todo más o menos en su bolsa, que deja para salvar su asiento, y se levanta para dirigirse a la cafetera.

Hay alguien parado allí, así que él está en línea detrás de ellos, pellizcándose intermitentemente para mantenerse despierto mientras el chico se sirve un poco de café. Y luego el chico se da vuelta, y mierda, es HMMARCW. Y este es, literalmente, el peor momento para encontrarse con HMMARCW, que se ve adorable, desaliñado y gruñón, y Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de si está diciendo algo de esto en voz alta o porque no está seguro de que su boca esté funcionando correctamente.

Pero él tiene un plan, y es un buen plan, y no está realmente seguro de cuándo volverá a ver a HMMARCW, así que soltó: —Lo siento—. Y HMMARCW hace algo así como...que se arruga, como si alguien cortara las cuerdas sostenerlo, y joder, joder, eso no era lo que buscaba Stiles, así que empieza a balbucear: —Sé que intentabas decirme algo con el libro y todo, y debería haberme dado cuenta, porque ese es mi trabajo. Pero soy un imbécil y me apego demasiado a las cosas, así que olvidé todo lo que sé sobre los hombres lobo, y lo siento.

HMMARCW solo se queda arrugado, y él murmura: —Está bien—, y comienza a alejarse.

Lo cual sigue siendo incorrecto, y Stiles claramente no está entendiendo su punto de vista (o tal vez sí lo está y HMMARCW cambió de parecer, y wow, eso apestaría), pero le está costando mucho conectar su cerebro a su boca (un problema más difícil de lo habitual). —No, espera—. HMMARCW se detiene y lo mira, y tardíamente le contesta —Por favor—, lo que le hace sonreír de verdad (o al menos un movimiento de los labios, pero suben, por lo que cuenta). —Yo, um, lo que estaba tratando de decir es que hablé con mi amigo que es un hombre lobo, y él me recordó que la forma en que se desarrollan los rituales de apareamiento del hombre lobo es que dan un regalo que creen que la persona puede usar, generalmente basado en algo que han dicho o hecho, y luego está en la corte de la otra persona, porque han mostrado su mano y la otra persona lo sabe, pero yo como un morón y olvidé que así es como funciona, así que seguí esperando que hicieras el siguiente movimiento, cuando esperabas que yo hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

La cara de HMMARCW se ilumina, pero sigue vacilante, como si no supiera lo que Stiles está diciendo, lo cual es totalmente justo, porque Stiles ni siquiera está seguro de lo que está diciendo en este momento. —¿Es eso así?

—Sí. Entonces, uh, voy a hacer el siguiente movimiento. Si todavía estás interesado. Lo cual espero que lo estés. Entonces... ¿quieres salir conmigo alguna vez? ¿A algún lugar que no sea la cafetería?

—Me encantaría.

Stiles le sonríe y luego da un paso hacia la cafetera, y uno de sus pies pierde el suelo y luego está lanzando hacia adelante y todo es algo extraño y sucio, y tal vez debería haber dormido un poco más, y luego manos calientes con fantásticos músculos lo atrapan y se desmaya.

Pero al menos llega a estar en los brazos de HMMARCW mientras cae.

**Author's Note:**

> HMMARCW: conservo las siglas en ingles para no perder el juego de palabras  
> lo podriamos traducir por saga/el arco del mágico, misterioso y sexy hombre lobo. Y todo gracias a **Ayann** por darme luz a mi duda


End file.
